


Germination

by sunandoceanblue



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blowjobs, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Ren jizzes flower petals, take that as you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandoceanblue/pseuds/sunandoceanblue
Summary: It’s happening. He’s dreamt of this. Ren’s hot, thick come filling his mouth, splattering his face, painting him with Ren’s seed.





	Germination

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a completely crack idea about Ren coming petals and the twitter thread can be found [here](https://twitter.com/leshimonster/status/959396270178578433).  
>   
> Thanks to [Cosleia](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/) for the fic title.

It’s finally happening. Hux has dreamt about this moment. He’s pictured every single different scenario. Every night it’s a different scene. Different words, different touches, drawing him closer, tempting him. But it all ends the same; with him underneath Ren, him on all fours, him cuddled in Ren’s lap, bouncing on his cock. He chases these thoughts to orgasm every night in his empty bed. And after the climax comes the shame.

But there’s no shame right now. Just Hux’s heart fluttering and his stomach flipping because it’s finally happening. It’s here. It’s not a pathetic dream.

Ren is leading Hux to his quarters. His fingers are tight around Hux’s thin wrist, squeezing too hard and walking too fast. Hux almost stumbles a few times in their haste. But maybe he’s drunk. He isn’t sure. He lost count of his drinks when Ren showed up at the lounge. He never really interacted with Ren outside of work and Hux finally had the confidence to have the upper hand in the conversation. Again, maybe he was just drunk. But he did something right because Ren sat there quietly and listened to him ramble, armed draped over the back of the booth. And then his arm was draped over Hux’s shoulder. Then their faces were close and Ren’s kisses were rough and it got a little hazy but Ren definitely guided Hux’s hand between his legs.

Ren’s big. Hux knew it.   

“Are we nearly there?” Hux asks, loud and a little too giddy. He has to stay cool or Ren might change his mind.

“Nearly.”

The reality is that Ren has barely spoken all night, other than murmuring in agreement and interrupting Hux’s ramblings to call him pretty. His lack of conversation means that he came to the lounge with one thing on his mind. And given they’re now going somewhere private, Ren is getting what he wanted.

A few troopers in patrol pass them with salutes. Hux returns the salute and trips when Ren gives him a tug to hurry him along. He doesn’t fall but he scowls at the back of Ren’s head. At that gorgeous dark hair.

Ren stops at a door and punches the key in. Hux almost chides him for being so rough with the access panel but stops himself. He’s not on duty. He doesn’t want to piss Ren off. He wants that dick. He has to play nice.

Ren’s quarters are sparsely decorated and well-kept. The only mess is his datapad sitting on the table, along with a few tools and an old blaster. _He’s a tinkerer_. Ren goes to the kitchenette and pours himself and Hux a drink. Water. Hux downs it too quickly and covers his mouth before he splutters. He sets the cup down. Ren drinks slowly and doesn’t pay attention to him so Hux snoops around. There isn’t much to see. He goes through Ren’s food and finds a lot of energy bars and protein shakes. He steals a glance at Ren’s arms and decides they’re certainly doing him good.

Ren slams down his cup and faces Hux. “Come here.”

Hux does so. Even standing at this distance, Ren’s warmth reaches him. Ren removes his gloves and sets them on the table. “Get comfortable.”

Hux doesn’t know what Ren means by that so he just removes his coat and carefully lays it over a chair.

“Are you ready?” Ren asks.

“Yes,” Hux says even though he doesn’t know what he’s ready for.

Ren points at the floor in front of him and Hux kneels. His knees are going to hate him later on but Hux is sure that dick is worth it. From this angle, Hux has a much better view of Ren’s glorious and ridiculously large bulge. No wonder the man is confident. He has every right to be. Hux is practically buzzing as Ren undoes his fly and spreads it open. The first thing Hux sees is the dark, unruly hair. Ren isn’t wearing underwear. Typical. Ren pulls himself out of his pants and Hux’s lips part.

It’s a hideous cock. Big and veiny, surrounded by thick hair and sitting above heavy balls. It isn’t pretty. The best cocks never are. But it’s girthy and long and it’s right in front of Hux’s face. Ren wraps his hand around the base and nudges his cock against the corner of Hux’s lips. Hux chases it right away.

Ren pulls back and Hux finally catches a smile on his face. “Slut.”

“Mm. I assume that’s why you brought me here.”

“I didn’t realise you had a personality.”

“Only when I’ve been drinking.”

Ren rubs his length against Hux’s lips against and Hux opens his mouth. His tongue laps at Ren’s cockhead, hoping to taste him, taste the precome. But so far it’s just sweat. His lips are already stretched just around the head. It’s been a while since Hux has given head—there’s no one else he can go on his knees for to earn a promotion—but he’s horny and dedicated and that ought to count for something. He calculates he’ll be able to get halfway down Ren’s dick. Maybe he’ll get better if Ren wants to do this again.

He inhales deeply through his nose and slides his mouth down Ren’s length. It’s a heavenly feeling; his mouth is open so wide he fears his jaw will pop. His teeth graze again the skin but when Ren grunts, Hux opens his mouth a little wider to avoid that. His lips are cracked and he knows this is only going to make them worse. He has no regrets about taking Ren’s hand earlier and he doubts he ever will.

True to his estimate, Hux only gets about halfway before his old friend, his gag reflex, reminds him not to get too confident. He has limits, despite what he remembers of his Academy years. He comes to a stop. His nose brushed against Ren’s fingers, where his fist is still around the base. He makes eye contact with Ren and is unnerved to see that Ren wears a rather dull expression. This is going to last a few minutes and leave him gagging on come like it has been with some of the senior officers. This is going to be an effort. He has to suck dick like his life depends on it. Because with Ren, it probably does.

He pulls back, slowly, spit gathering on his lower lip. He can’t look away from Ren’s eyes. They’re the only indication that Hux is doing something right; pupils blown out, hungry and predatory. Hux sucks on his cockhead lightly and Ren grunts, hips stuttering. He’s holding back, wants Hux to put in some work first. Hux can do that.

Hux breathes through his nose, blinks a few times and then bobs his head up and down Ren’s cock in a careful, even pace. It’s better than all his sad fantasies. He always pictured Ren as big because that’s what he liked; it was his own thoughts that he got off to, he could picture whatever he wanted. The reality is better purely because it’s reality. Sure, he can imagine sucking Ren’s dick but it’s not the same at the hot and heavy feeling of Ren’s length weighing down his tongue. He can touch himself and imagine Ren standing above him but it’s nothing like Ren’s shadow falling across his face. Nothing like Ren’s warmth radiating from him. Nothing like Ren trying to hold back from fucking his face, one hand clenched at his side, the other fisting the base of his cock.

Ren is being quite the gentleman, really. Usually, at this point, the owner of whichever cock Hux is sucking messes up his perfectly styled hair to shove his head down further. Ren isn’t as nasty as Hux always pictured. But maybe that’s because he’s never seen Ren off duty. Maybe he’s nice.

It takes about two minutes more of Hux slobbering over Ren’s dick for Ren to give in and undo all his gentlemanly actions. His free hand twists into Hux’s hair and tugs harshly. Hux coughs and tries to pull back but Ren keeps him firmly in place. He doesn’t look mad, just lustful. He wants more from Hux and he’s going to take it.

He coaxes Hux to stay in place, rocks his hips gently against Hux’s face, building up a rhythm. Hux groans and opens his mouth wider, jaw throbbing. Ren pants above him, hair falling over his eyes as he picks up the pace. It’s nothing too extreme; Ren hasn’t let go entirely. Hux isn’t sure he’d want Ren too. Ren pumps his cock and pushes into Hux’s mouth in deep, firm thrusts. Hux sits there, knees aching, cheeks hot, eyes tearing up. It’s so blissful and therapeutic. Everything Hux could have ever asked for ever since he first met Ren. And this is only the beginning. With luck, this will end in Ren’s bed, with Ren snarling and Hux screaming and the bed close to breaking. Ren is a fucking feral animal and Hux is desperate to be mauled.

As Ren’s breathing grows more haggard, Hux knows he’s close. He runs his tongue along the underside of Ren’s length as it rocks in and out of his mouth. His tongue bumps over the veins and Ren shudders. Ren’s body tenses up and he groans, jacks himself off hastily. He’s close. Hux is excited. His own cock throbs in his pants but he pays no mind to it. It’s happening. He’s dreamt of this. Ren’s hot, thick come filling his mouth, splattering his face, painting him with Ren’s seed.

Ren snarls as he releases and Hux closes his eyes and waits.

At first, there’s nothing. Then, oh, his mouth is being filled. But it isn’t what he expects. It’s not wet and bitter. It’s soft. It makes his nose tingle.

Hux pulls off Ren’s cock in surprise, mouth falling open. Soft, pink petals spill from Hux’s lips, drifting down onto Ren’s boots and the floor around them. _Petals._

Ren isn’t done. His hand works on his cock and he continues to spill onto Hux’s stunned face. The delicate petals bounce off Hux’s cheeks and lips and tumble to the ground. Hux is mesmerised. He’s never seen anything like this. Hell, he hasn’t seen real flowers in years. Maybe this is just another dream. His overworked hours and busy schedule are getting to him.

The last few petals fall. One lands on Hux’s nose and he shakes his head to brush it off. The room is filled with a lovely, floral aroma, like the sweet perfumes of the rich Ladies of his homeplanet. Ren’s hand is still in his hair but the grip has loosened. His strokes his fingers through it, combing out the product.

“Shit, that was good,” Ren says. It’s probably the nicest thing Ren has ever said to him.

Hux clears his throat, coughs up a few petals. “Ah. Mm.” He licks his lips. It’s not a bad taste.  A little tart, like his favourite fruits from his childhood. “Is this... normal for you?”

Ren sneers at the question, tucks himself back into his trousers. It doesn’t look like he’s offended, more that he clearly thinks it’s a stupid thing to ask. “Of course.”

“I see.” Hux licks his lips again, weighing his options. Trust Ren to be fucking weird. With his weird, flowery orgasms. However, Hux is still hard and Ren is offering a hand down to help him up. Hux takes it and is swept off his feet the moment he’s pulled up. Ren holds him in his arms easily, like he weighs nothing. He’s seen what Ren can bench-press. He’d be stupid to walk away now.

As he has with anything, Hux will adjust.

“To the bedroom?” Ren asks, already walking to the door.

“To the bedroom,” Hux repeats.

It’s not exactly how he pictured this going down but the end result is the same; orgasms and screaming and cuddles.

Ad petals.

***

~Bonus~

Ren steps into his quarters, having just come back from a workout. As the door shuts behind him, he rolls his shoulders and stretches his arms above his head, letting out a groan. He needs a hot shower and a blowjob. Preferably both at once.

Hux is in the kitchenette, leaning against the counter, a pot of tea brewing beside him. He lifts his head and meets Ren’s gaze, offers a something in-between a smile and a grimace and beckons Ren over. Ren goes to him. Hux presents his cheek and Ren leans in to kiss it, resting his hands on Hux’s hips.

“How was your workout?” Hux asks.

“Sweaty. Come join me in the shower.”

“Not just yet.” Hux gestures to his little tea station. The pot that’s brewing is a gift Ren picked up on his last mission. The petals sitting in the jar beside the pot are a gift Ren gave him once he returned to the ship.

Hux pours his tea; it’s pale pink in colour and fills the air with an aromatic haze that makes Ren’s thoughts cloud. Hux takes a sip of his tea and Ren nips at his neck impatiently.

He can’t get Hux to the shower fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, follow me on [tumblr](http://thesunandoceanblue.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/leshimonster) while you're at it because that's where all the crack is.


End file.
